Xela the Kawasune
This fancharacter belongs to Xelaalex Introduction Xela was the first fancharacter I ever made, I was inspired to make him by the art of an artist from Italy called Irene who had a persona named Eerin. I also created Xela because at that time I was experiencing extreme high school stress, and needed something happy to think about. He was originally designed to have my personality and similar traits, but he later developed into his own character. Physical Appearance Xela is a striking electric green color, with a pale yellow muzzle with two curved corner sections which stick out as with Tails's muzzle. He has one bang on his forehead, as opposed to Tails's three, it is also larger and rounded. Xela has 2 short hairs which hang from the sides of his head. His tails, much like Tails's, are white tipped, however a curvy design replaces the spiky design seen on Tails. His eyes are pink-red. Also, like all my characters his body is humanoid, this was originally due to my inability to draw a Sonic-styled body, and later because a good friend of mine, TasogareAngelus primarily draws her Sonic fancharacters with humanoid bodies, and they look quite professional. Xela has the body of a young teenager, and also has white fur on his chest and belly. Xela is generally naked except for his trademark blue shorts, purely to avoid him appearing too mature. Biography Xela is, in a sentence, an optimistic boy filled with childish innocence and curiosity. He started off having his own adventures with some friends in his lake, dealing with natural problems such as pollution and stormy weather. Much later his story was expanded upon, and his mother and father were created, his father Atsushi having a much more important role in the story, and his mother Mel being important to him. Xela is a cross breed of a male Kitsune (Atsushi) and a female Kawauso (Mel) and thus mixes the abilities of both, primarily the Kitsune ability to fly with his tails like a helicopter (as Tails can, though Xela also uses them as an underwater motor) mixed with the Kawauso ability to hold his breath underwater for a large amount of time. He spends most of his time making friends, and can seem to many people to be a bit on the simple side, not feeling sadness or anger for practically all the time, though he has had experiences where other otters from other sets teased him about his twin tails, though they later discovered his other powers developing, and became too afraid to hurt him. However, during the night he has a deadly problem, demonic creatures from the Underworld subtelepathically enter into his dreams and they are capable of physically hurting him, however he has 3 protectors who also enter into his dreams to protect him. Abilities As previously mentioned, Xela can fly by spinning his tails, an ability that he will lose as he grows older, however he also has developing telekinetic powers and can levitate small objects. He can also heal minor wounds, a gift from his mother, as well as the ability to move agilely through deep water, his ears being smaller than a Fox's and more streamlined. Also, in a seperate storyline I created based off Sonic Unleashed, at night Xela grows large dragonfly-esque wings and becomes Xela the Otterfly, which greatly increases his ability to fly, but also makes him unable to swim, as the water hurts his wings, as for Xela's Story however, this is non-canon, but sometimes I enjoy drawing him in his alternate form. Relationships with other characters Atsushi: Xela's father, Xela spent most of his younger years deeply respecting his father, with his amazing Kitsune powers and incredible fighting ability, but at some point when Xela was 10 Atsushi had to leave him on a quest to eventually save Xela's life. After Atsushi left Xela, Xela primarily saw Atsushi in his dreams, fighting off the evil demonic creatures obsessed with killing Xela. Near the end of the Story, Atsushi enters the underworld in order to close off the telepathic link to Xela's dreams, however before he did, he entered into Xela's sleep one last time to say goodbye forever, as he had no way of returning to their lake home, after that Xela would never see his father again. Mel: Xela's Mother, she is responsible for healing Xela's wounds every morning, those he had incurred through the demons attacking him in his sleep. She is a caring person, who teaches Xela everything he needs to know once Atsushi left home. Aquairy: Xela's best friend, he met her one day while exploring a kelp forest, and they usually go on adventures together during the day. She has no idea what happens to Xela at night, but respects Xela for his constant, irrepressible happiness. Rynn: One of Xela's protectors in his dreams, she is to Xela the very idea of a perfect mother, always calm and playful, as well as extremely caring. TiPTON: One of Xela's protectors in his dreams, he often does his best to make Xela laugh, and often transforms into different shapes in order to ensure Xela has as much fun in his dreams as possible, including a swing or a slide. Aqua: Somewhat of an enigmatic figure, she often seems to turn up exactly when Xela needs her supernaturally high I.Q. to help him out of a tricky situation. Aqua also provides Xela with various equipment such as an air necklace to allow him infinite time underwater. Sometimes people wonder if the two have a thing going on, but both Xela and Aqua are quick to deny this. Gallery